


Let Him Eat Cake

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Bottom Draco, Draco in denim, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry had a problem, an obsession really, with Draco Malfoy's arse in denim.





	Let Him Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own these characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner. This is pure smut with not much plot to speak of. Based on an ask I received on Tumblr that I thought it might be fun to share here.

Harry Potter was so fucked, he had realized it the second he had seen Draco in those damn skintight denims. Sinfully hugging his perfect, round, delicious arse that Harry desperately wanted to bury himself in. Face, tongue, cock, all of it. How had he never realized it before? Harry wondered. How delicious all of Draco was? Perhaps it was the loose platinum blond hair that had grown considerably since the war, or perhaps it was the fact that Draco was still impossibly lean, and yet softer than he’d remembered him being. Or perhaps it was that after being forced to spend the better part of his summer interacting with Muggles as part of his rehabilitation, Draco had become obsessed with Muggle denims, that hugged his arse and made Harry’s mouth water. Whatever the reason, Harry found he could hardly concentrate in any of the classes he shared with Draco, even in his school robes Harry could still make out the faint curve of his arse and  _honestly,_ it was beginning to drive Harry spare. Walking around half hard all the time was taking its toll and spending every free moment wanking to the image of Draco’s arse was beginning to chafe.

The final straw had come nearly two months into their 8th year when Harry had been tasked with helping Draco put up Halloween decorations. Harry had been made to hold the ladder Draco was standing on steady, as he placed jack-o-lantern shaped lights around the room, putting Draco’s arse directly at Harry’s eye level and thoroughly distracting him as Draco’s arse jiggled before his eyes. It was all Harry could do not to bury his face in the blond’s arse then and there. It had begun to feel as though his arse were taunting him now. Calling out, and begging Harry to explore it with his tongue. He was entirely certain he had  _never_ been this obsessed with a single body part before and yet, gods Draco was stunning. Harry swallowed, he could smell Draco’s expensive cologne even from where he stood and it was only serving to drive him further up the wall.

“Hold it steady would you?” Draco demanded, without thinking, Harry’s hand shot up to grab Draco’s arse, steadying it. “Funny Potter, now if you would remove your hand from my arse I’d like to get this done.” Harry removed his hand quickly and Draco shook his head, reaching over to pin the last of the lights.  _Just a little further,_ he thought, straining to reach the small space. The ladder gave way out from under him and Draco felt himself fall, he shrieked, rather embarrassingly and landed with a soft oof, right into the arms of Harry Potter.

Harry smiled down at him. “Alright there?” Harry asked. Draco did his best not to swoon at being cradled in Potter’s embrace like this. Draco had done his level best  _not_ to swoon around Potter, but damn him and his too tight flannel shirts and his beefy arms, and bulging arm veins that looked as though they were made for Draco to trace with his tongue.

“F—Fine,” Draco said with an un-Malfoy stammer. He cleared his throat, not wanting to ask Potter to put him down, but feeling rather awkward just laying in his arms saying nothing. Harry didn’t seem to mind this, however, if his smirk was anything to go by. “You can put me down now,” Draco said. Harry nodded, setting Draco back on his feet, though Draco found himself suddenly unsteady. Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist to steady him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Harry asked looking seriously concerned. Draco was definitely  _not_ okay. Harry’s strong arm was wrapped around his waist in a way that was both comforting and entirely too possessive and Draco wanted to let Harry have his wicked way with him. He wasn’t even sure Harry was into him like that, but  _gods,_ did he want to find out.

“I think I’d better have a lie down,” Draco said, swallowing hard. “I think that slip left me a little, out of sorts,” he said. Harry nodded, and without another word, lifted Draco up into his arms again, carrying him towards his room. Draco would have complained, in fact, he thought he rather  _ought_ to complain at being carried around, but Draco found the thought of being properly manhandled by Harry Potter made his knees feel weak, and his mouth water. To Draco’s slight disappointment, Harry planted him gently onto his bed and turned to leave when Draco’s arm shot out and grabbed Harry by the wrist.

“Stay with me?” Draco asked, he was too nervous to ask for what he really wanted, but Harry nodded, all the same. Pulling off his jumper, Harry climbed into the bed beside Draco, and curled up next to him, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist as if it were the most perfectly natural thing in the world.

“I know you’re meant to rest,” Harry said. “But I think you should know it might be my fault you fell.”

“Oh?” Draco asked, trying to steady his heart rate from having Harry breathing against his neck like that.

“I’ve been rather distracted by your denims you see,” Harry replied. “Or more accurately, your arse, in your denims.” Draco gasped. “I know we aren’t exactly you know, friends or anything but, maybe sometime I could…” Harry trailed off and Draco’s breath hitched as he waited for Harry to finish his sentence.

“Could what?” Draco asked breathlessly.

“Eat your arse,” Harry said. Draco let out a low moan, hating how desperate he sounded.

“I, I think I’d rather enjoy that,” Draco said. Harry grinned, placing his hand gently on Draco’s arse then, massaging it through his jeans. Draco whimpered.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered against his skin. “Such a perfect arse. How is it so perfect?” he growled.

Draco whined, and Harry grinned, pressing his lips to Draco’s throat then, sucking hard on the vein there. Draco gasped, arching his back toward’s Harry, as his hand continued to explore Draco’s arse. Harry felt as though he’d just won the war all over again as he unbuttoned Draco’s trousers, and slipped his hand in the back, caressing the soft globes of Draco’s arse, skin on deliciously soft skin. Draco whined. “On your stomach,” Harry commanded. Draco turned, doing as he was told quickly. Harry grinned, pulling down Draco’s trousers and pants in a single go. Draco’s arse was even more spectacular in person, Harry mused, he was impossibly hard, but all that could wait. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s shoulder blade, dragging his tongue down his spine, as he made his way down toward’s the blond’s perfect arse. Draco hissed, and moaned, desperate to feel Harry’s tongue breach him at last. Harry moved with deliberate, teasing slowness, however. First dragging his tongue over one of Draco’s arse cheeks, giving it a soft nip, before he dragged his tongue across the other. Draco whined.

“Please, Harry,” he begged and Harry  _knew_ he would become obsessed with the beautiful sound of Draco begging him for anything and everything Harry could give him.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, with a grin.

“Please, gods, anything!”

Harry sighed happily, pressing one last kiss to the globe of Draco’s arse, before he prized his arse apart, and finally buried his face between the two globes of Draco’s arse, and licked a long strip up his tightly puckered hole. Draco let out a barely muffled scream and Harry couldn’t  _help_ but hum against his hole.

“Fuck, you taste incredible,” Harry purred, shoving his tongue as deep into Draco’s hole as it would go. Draco whimpered, bucking back against Harry’s face, whining incoherently into his pillow as Harry’s tongue burrowed inside him, lapping, and sucking, devouring every last inch of him. Worshiping Draco’s arse like the sacred monument it was. “So beautiful,” Harry mouthed against him. “So utterly perfect,” he said pressing a soft kiss to his hole. Draco whimpered. “I think I could spend the rest of my day just,” he sucked at the hole. “Like,” Harry swirled his tongue. “This,” Harry jabbed his tongue in again, fucking Draco’s entrance with his tongue, until the blond was writhing beneath him, bucking wildly against Harry’s face. Harry grinned, happily.

“Oh gods, Harry, I’m so close. Please, Harry, fuck me, want to come with your cock inside me,” Harry growled against Draco’s entrance,  _gods_ but he wanted that too.

“Not yet,” Harry said, and Draco whined. “Want you to come just like this baby, just from my tongue.” Draco let out a strangled sob at that, as Harry continued to devour his hole, harder and more intently now. Draco whined.

“Haaaarry,” he sobbed, bucking back against the onslaught of his lips, and tongue. Harry chuckled, growling against Draco’s entrance and eliciting a scream from the blond.

“Gods I love the delicious sounds you make, as you unravel for me, ” Harry purred. “Want the whole school to hear you screaming my name as I make you come, and come, and come,” Harry said, flicking his tongue against him every time. Draco whimpered, bearly holding onto the last of himself as Harry teased him. “Want them all to know that you’re mine,” Harry growled, nipping at his entrance. “Mmm, mine!”

“Yes, fuck, only yours Harry,” Draco said, breathlessly. “Oh fuck, always yours,” 

Harry growled. “Come for me Draco,” Harry commanded, Draco let out a strangled scream, as Harry buried his tongue deep inside him again, and came. Harry sighed happily, giving his arse a hard spank as he pulled his lips away. Draco whimpered.

“Fuck,” he gasped, as Harry moved beside him, both of them flopping onto their backs.

“Later my love,” Harry said pressing his lips to Draco’s. Draco gasped.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” he admitted. Harry chuckled, “Where on earth did you learn to rim like that?” Harry shrugged with a grin.

“What can I say I’ve always been partial to cake.” Draco quirked a blond eyebrow at him but found he didn’t have the energy to ask for any elaboration, so instead, Draco merely sighed contentedly.

“So, mister boy who lived to be possessive, now that you’ve staked your claim on my arse, what are you going to do with it?”

Harry grinned, rolling over so that he was half draped on Draco’s chest. “First, I’m going to shove my cock so deep inside you, you won’t be able to sit straight for a week,  _then_ I’m going to rim you again until you’re writhing mindlessly, begging me to let you come, then I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, and make you swallow my come, how does that sound?” Draco shuddered, nodding and Harry grinned, kissing him softly on the lips once more. “But first, you should rest up. Cause I don’t plan on letting you out of this room for the foreseeable future of this weekend,” Draco gasped, as Harry wrapped his arm back around his waist, pulling Draco flush against his chest. Draco could feel Harry’s hard cock pressing against his still over sensitive hole even through Harry’s clothes, causing Draco to blush furiously. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll take care of me when you wake up,” Harry promised, and Draco shuddered.  _Fuck,_ Draco was in heaven, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me some love here or on my  Tumblr 


End file.
